


NO NAME

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: This is old art of a Pokémon OC from years ago. They don't use any Pokémon other than Oshawott, which is used to help her weaken wild Pokémon for capture rather than for battling. Her father is a researcher, that's why.





	NO NAME




End file.
